tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
Clayton Sawyer
Clayton Sawyer is a contestant in The Crucible. Biography Name: Clayton Sawyer Claim to Fame: Winning my first Rodeo when I was 15! What will you do with the money if you win?: Buy a big shiny pickup truck! Why do you think you will win?: I'm a charmer with the ladies, and I think I'll be able to flirt my way to the top! Storylines Welcome to The Crucible The first contestant to walk out is Clayton, a charming country boy, who says he is looking forward to meeting all the beautiful women the show has to offer. Clayton tells Tricia that she is the most beautiful woman in the house and that he thinks they could get to know each other better. While celebrating the victory, Clayton attempts to kiss Tricia, who backs away, taken aback by his advances. Amber notices this and storms over, telling Clayton to back off. Tricia is a bit surprised by her intensity and said that it wasn't a big deal. Amber awkwardly apologizes and backs down. Bad Goalie Tricia admits that she isn't actually very into Clayton, and just accepted his advances in hopes of getting further in the game. Clayton is hurt but understands and apologizes for coming on too strong. Jaxon, Ryan, and Clayton discuss possible votes, and Clayton suggests Amber, who has been annoying everyone in the house and doesn't contribute much to challenges. Jaxon agrees in order to stay safe, while Ryan brings up that he hasn't really talked much to Rebecca, and that he doesn't know anything about her. Jaxon and Clayton both refuse this idea, saying Amber has already weakened the team enough to go home. Silent but Deadly Ryan replies that he let Jaxon go in because he could tell that he wasn't here for the right reason and that Clayton and Jaxon were just there to try and become famous, while he was working for a noble cause. Flop Clayton appears in this episode. Songbird Clayton appears in this episode. A House Divided... Jaxon and Clayton chill alone in one of the bedrooms. They agree that getting Rebecca out is the top priority, and decide to form an alliance in order to make it happen. Jaxon admits he thinks that someone like Rebecca would already have a plan for the next elimination, but Clayton notes that since she believes she is safe, she is bound to make a fatal mistake. ...Cannot Stand Jaxon calls everyone into the living room. He says he tired of being left alone and that he and Clayton have done nothing to deserve the way they've been treated. Rebecca simply shrugs and states that Amber was right about them. Jaxon and Clayton make an ultimatum: if they do not receive an apology, they will throw the challenge, and if voted in, they will choose Rebecca. Rebecca says that the two of them alone can't throw the challenge for everyone. Keesha agrees that two people aren't enough to throw a challenge, sharing a knowing smile with Delilah. Darker Impulses Clayton makes a sacrifice for the good of the team. Blindside Clayton appears in this episode. The Final Challenge Clayton finished fourth after struggling on the rockwall and finding a clue. Category:The Crucible Contestants Category:Contestants of European Descent Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Fourth Place Category:Finalists